Ashen Tower of Amulap
<< Previous Event - All Events - Next Event >> << Previous Chapter - All Chapters - Next Chapter >> This event is no longer available. See other events here. Event Details Introduction: This tower is said to have 100 floors. However, this is also said to change at the whim the Vampire Dragon and his hidden powers. Climb up the levels and you may even find a Master Maestro at the top... '''Event Story: '''The Maestro, along with Elric, having finished exploring for the day headed towards a nearby village with the help of a map. However, upon reaching the town they found that there were no signs of life. What's more, they discovered a staggeringly tall tower in the middle of town... It was so tall that it pierced into the clouds and its eerie presence made the group very uncomfortable indeed. Elric squinted at the map - "Village of the Vampire Dragon". '''Event Outline: '''Explore the soaring "Ashen Tower" and unlock the mystery of the Vampire Dragon waiting at the top. The Monsters that you encounter here can only be found in the Ashen Tower. You can Evolve and Trivolve these Monsters into new and powerful forms, too! Discover new Monsters and polish your skills as a Maestro! Gather pieces of treasure scattered around the Tower and add a unique Monster to your team! Use Trivolve to power up the new Monster! Find all four Sacred beasts! After you take control of the tower and complete your treasure set, it's time to face the Tower's master... Chapters *Chapter 1: Ascent to the Crimson Moon I *Chapter 2: Ascent to the Crimson Moon I *Chapter 3: Ascent to the Crimson Moon II *Chapter 4: Ascent to the Crimson Moon II *Chapter 5: Ascent to the Crimson Moon III *Chapter 6: Ascent to the Crimson Moon III *Chapter 7: Ascent to the Crimson Moon IV *Chapter 8: Ascent to the Crimson Moon IV *Chapter 9: Ascent to the Crimson Moon V *Chapter 10: Ascent to the Crimson Moon V *Chapter 11: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VI *Chapter 12: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VI *Chapter 13: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VII *Chapter 14: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VII *Chapter 15: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VIII *Chapter 16: Ascent to the Crimson Moon VIII *Chapter 17: Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX *Chapter 18: Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX *Chapter 19: Ascent to the Crimson Moon X *Chapter 20: Ascent to the Crimson Moon X *Chapter 21: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XI *Chapter 22: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XI *Chapter 23: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XII *Chapter 24: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XII *Chapter 25: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIII *Chapter 26: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIII *Chapter 27: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIV *Chapter 28: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIV *Chapter 29: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XV *Chapter 30: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XV *Chapter 31: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVI *Chapter 32: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVI *Chapter 33: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVII *Chapter 34: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVII *Chapter 35: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVIII *Chapter 36: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XVIII *Chapter 37: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIX *Chapter 38: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XIX *Chapter 39: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XX *Chapter 40: Ascent to the Crimson Moon XX Treasure Sets Floor 1: *Relic set A: Ison *Relic set B: Krekon *Relic set C: Pandayan Floor 51: *Relic set D: Rilla *Relic set E: Piranee *Relic set F: Bezalel Floor 101: *Relic set G: Hebaconda *Relic set H: Dolbeard *Relic set I: Florence Floor 151: *Relic set J: Centigad *Relic set K: Takabre *Relic set L: Kintid Reward Cards *Floor 50 - Lunesca *Floor 100 - Solesca *Floor 150 - Bodegatos *Floor 200 - Amulap *Clear all 100 Floors and Completing relic sets A, B, C, D, E & F - Winnapo *Clear all 200 Floors and Completing relic sets G, H, I, J, K & L - Winnapo Category:Events Category:Rewards Category:Tower